Ton sang coule dans mes veines
by Troublant
Summary: Et si... un soir comme les autres, chaleureux, plus froid depuis longtemps tout basculait? Et que tout reviendrait comme avant. Seul... Et si ce que craignait le plus Remus, arrivait?


**Note d'autrice:** **Bonsoir, voici un OS qui sera sans doute transformé en fic mais je le met en OS et donc complet car cela se lit seul sans aucun problème. Et que la suite devra être développé soigneusement au moins un minimum.**

 **C'est un OS écrit à l'occasion de la nuit du fof dont le but est d'écrire sur un thème en 1h. J'ai écrit un peu en décalé la nuit du vendredi. Et j'ai écrit sur le thème de Coupable, Salut et jour.** **(Si je postes aussi tard, c'est que j'ai oublié de poster...).**

* * *

 **Ton sang coule dans mes veines  
**

Il tremblait. La douleur le glaçait les os. Mais il tint bon. Il le devait.

Se lever.

Et regarder.

Ce qu' _il_ avait fait.

Ce qu'il avait toujours craint dans ses cauchemars. D'être coupable. D'être le monstre que l'on décriait tant sur son passage.

Et c'était bien ce jour. Il était arrivé.

Ils avaient eu raison sur lui. Sur ce qu'il était.

Et pourtant, il avait beau le savoir...

Maintenant que c'était arrivé... Il ne voulait pas y croire. Peu importait les signes qui serpentait le long des murs. De ces cassures. Rugueuses, s'il tendait sa main vers elles, il pourrait en appréhender les moindres creux. Il pourrait peut-être encore sentir l'odeur diffuse qui en maculaient les parois. S'enivrer des traces de sang sur les murs qui l'entouraient. S'il s'approchait, encore...Ses yeux se firent vitreux comme hypnotisé alors qu'il songeait à ce doux nectar...Cette chair si tendre... Où il pourrait y plonger ses crocs allégrement...

Et _mordre_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc. Il se recula violemment alors qu'il prit conscience de ses pensées, de ces horreurs qui imprégnaient son crâne. Comme _lui._ Il était une horreur. Une erreur.

Et ce n'était pas le regard choqué de son ami...

 _James._

Qui lui ferait changer d'avis.

Ni même les tremblements infimes qu'il avait aperçu chez Peter alors qu'il était traîné violemment dans les couloirs, ses yeux à moitié ouvert.

Sonné.

Comme _lui._

Sirius qui l'observait d'un regard _incompréhensible._ De la pitié. Un pardon dans ses pupilles. Oh, il était en colère contre lui. C'était de sa faute. De sa blague monstrueuse qui n'en était pas une. Mais au fond de lui... Il était juste fatigué. Éreinté. Et ce n'était pas le regard de son père qui l'avait toisé à travers la grille qui le ferait changer d'avis.

Non.

Il ne voulait pas. Pas voir. Comprendre. Voir la lueur qu'il était déçu. Alors que non. C'était normal. Dans ses gènes. Ces gènes donnés par cette _chose._ Qui l'avait changé en un monstre. Comme son créateur.

Et comme _lui._

Il répandait la terreur sur son passage, chaque fois que sa véritable nature était révélée. Sauf _eux._ Ses amis. Mais ils avaient finis par s'en rendre compte.

Et non...

 _Sirius._

Pas besoin de le regarder ainsi. Pas avec ces yeux. Il ne pouvait être près de lui, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais... il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas coupable.

 _Alors arrête avec tes yeux pleines de culpabilités dérangeantes._

 _Tu n'as fait que montrer ma véritable forme._

 _Me remettre à ma place._

Dans cette cage, si parfaite pour un monstre comme lui. C'étaient ces pensées qui avaient tournoyé en lui en croisant le regard une dernière fois de Sirius. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait compris. Mais... il s'en fichait. Il était... si...épuisé. Las. De cette énième pleine nuit qui approchait. Qui reprenait ses droits sur lui.

Encore. Pour l'enterrer dans ces ténèbres. Là où il irait demeurer à présent. Ce n'était plus différent. C'était ce que cela aurait dû être depuis le début. Et qu'importait cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Cette douloureuse palpitation. Qu'importait cet espoir qui n'avait été qu'un vain fantôme depuis le début, et c'était à l'aune de cette nuit où tout avait repris sens.

Lorsqu'il émergerait de l'inconscience, il n'y aurait plus de lumière, cette fois. Plus de chaleur qui l'entourerait.

Ni celle de ses amis allongés à côté de lui à l'aube.

Ni celle de sa mère qu'il entendait inconsciemment alors qu'il était à la cave se tourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, cherchant, en vain le sommeil.

Ni celle de son père qui descendait dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, le voir, à peine les premiers signes de sa souffrance nocturne terminé alors qu'il aurait _dû..._ Attendre plus longtemps car il était dangereux. Mais c'était finit, il n'entendrait plus ce craquement des escalier, ni sentir la paume de son père lui épongeait le crâne comme pour le laver. De ses pêchés. De ces vices. De ce qu'il était. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Il ne savait pas. Il gardait toujours les yeux fermés comme le soir où il était venu le voir dans cette cage. Hier soir? Ou avant? Pourquoi il s'en souciait? Il n'avait pas besoin de compter. Compter, c'était espérer. Chiffrer, c'était attendre désespérément la lumière qui ne viendrait plus pour lui.

Alors non. Il préférait ne rien voir. Comme durant son enfance face à son père, comme cette soirée là...Il n'avait pas réagit. Aucun tic. Pour ne pas laisser penser qu'il était réveillé. Pour ne pas voir ce jugement dans ces prunelles qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais qui prenaient une couler étrange, ambré, la nuit venu. Peut-être qu'il avait peur d'en montrer les derniers reflets...

Mais peu importait.

C'était fini.

Terminé.

Plus de lueur de l'aube.

Que les ténèbres éternels, la nuit sans contrôle et le jour, oh... Que de la folie. Enfermé. Comme il l'aurait dû depuis le début.

Alors non, il n'était pas triste.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Comme une drôle de page vierge.

Tout prenait enfin sens.

 _Alors me regarde pas comme ça Sirius._

 _Tu n'as fait que mettre chaque chose à sa juste place._

Mais il n'avait pas dû percevoir ses états-d'âmes. En cet instant. Même pour la dernière fois... il était trop centré sur lui-même. Sur la faute qu'il pensait avoir commise.

 _Je t'en ai voulu..._

Mais plus maintenant. Il ne comprenait même pourquoi il lui en avait voulu tellement. Car tout était de _sa_ faute. Il était juste si fatigué... Il se répétait. Se mélangeait. Il n'avait plus envie d'y penser. D'y songer. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris, Sirius. Car il n'était pas devin. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser _legimens._ Comme lui, Sirius ne savait pas l'employer. Aucun élève.

Sauf...

 _Yeux terrifiés._

 _Une si bonne proie._

Un haut le cœur le secoua.

 _Sa chair si tendre... savoureuse..._

 _Et ce goût..._

Il toussa. S'étouffa. Stop. Plus d'images. Pas y repenser. Si. Il devait. Ne pas oublier qu'il était une chose innommable. Et maintenant... Comme son créateur lui avait fait... Il avait tué. Détruit une vie. Il était...Ses yeux se fermèrent. Alors que la scène... se rejouait dans son esprit. Inlassablement. Son élancement alors qu'il l'avait repéré. Un cri lointain. Celui de _James._

Mais c'était trop tard.

Et ces images éparses qui lui revenaient en flash...

 _Le regard terrorisé, paralysé...de ma proie._

 _Le même dans celui de Peter._

Mais une teinte différente, des yeux onyx. On l'avait arraché à lui. Brutalement alors que ses crocs étaient encore plongés en lui. C'était trop _tard._ James n'avait pu le sauvé. Ni lui, ni Sirius de sa culpabilité, ni ce serpent...

Un crissement se fit entendre.

Ah.

Ses griffes.

Il les observa d'un air détaché, le teint terne.

Absent.

Vide.

Il allait bientôt se transformer... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, seul... Un craquement retentit alors qu'il enfonçait violemment son poings dans le mur. De cette pensée qui l'avait traversé... Que ce calvaire. Infligé à _lui_ aussi. Une toux résonna. La sienne. Du sang sur sa paume. Alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, le poison se réveillant dans ses veines par les lueurs de la lune. Même pas capable de prononcer le nom de...

 _Ma proie._

 _Enivrant._

De sa victime.

 _Alors non, va t'en papa, ne me regarde pas._

 _Je veux pas._

 _S'il te plait._

La douleur s'empara de ses membres, il gémissait. Incapable d'hurler. Éreinté. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir? Mais non. Jamais. Sa malédiction ne le tuerait pas. Elle ne le laissait qu'à moitié vivant. Elle préférait le pousser à propager sa maladie chez les autres.

Cette malédiction.

 _Alors non Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute._

 _Je peux même pas m'empêcher de vouloir que James ne m'interrompe pas. Car j'aurais eu le Baiser. Et personne n'aurait pu me sauver.N'aurait pu prétendre que je n'étais pas..._

 _Coupable._

Il hoqueta. Les craquements de ses os résonnèrent dans le silence macabre alors que son crâne cogna contre le sol. Une. Deux. Trois fois. Calqué sur son rythme cardiaque... Si seulement sa main griffue pouvait arracher son cœur...

Peut-être qu'il l'espérait encore plus.

Avec _lui._ Il n'aurait pas de pitié. Lui, le tuerait sans hésitation. Ou non...

Car il savait... Il lui avait bien dit avec un ton de mépris avant cette nuit... Sur son corps maigre.

 _Toujours aussi lâche à te cacher derrière tes amis alors que pourtant tu sembles au bords de la mort. Tes petits copains ne te protègent pas assez la nuit?  
_

Il avait blêmit à ses mots alors qu'un sourire sarcastique, vicieux s'était dessiné sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui avait ajouté, provoquant la rage de ses amis: _  
_

 _Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu la désires..._

Il n'avait pu terminé sa phrase. Ou il ne s'en souvenait plus? Il ne savait plus. Mais c'était faux. Il ne se sacrifiait pas. Mais...il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin. Il avait lu en lui. Alors non, il n'irait pas lui accorder le salut. Ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être même le laisserait-il se torturer lui-même comme il...

Ah.

Un énorme craquement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux alors que son corps se tordait dans un angle improbable. Comme désarticulé. Telle une marionnette dont on avait ôtait ses fils.

Ses chaînes s'étaient brisés. Disloqué alors que le silence tomba comme un couperet, un instant... Avant que le néant l'emporte et que l'inconscience tant désirée, coupable, n'envahisse son corps décharné par la fatigue... Qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Sans âme.

Ankylosé. A peine réveillé, il avait mal. Sa gorge irritée. Assoiffée. Il avait soif. Et cette lumière qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Brûlante. Trop. Il fit une tentative. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Aveuglant. Il était épuisé. Cette nuit... avait été...

Non.

Pas y penser.

C'était le néant. Peu d'image. Que le fait de tourner en rond comme en cage. Mais... il l'était. Prisonnier. Et il allait recevoir son jugement. Il le sentait. On ne savait pas quoi faire de lui mais il les avait entendu. Son ouïe le servait bien. Surtout dans les jour qui précédaient la pleine lune. Il entendait toujours très bien.

Et il allait recevoir de la visite. Ah mais il ne pouvait guère préparer quelque chose. Ni être un hôte convenable. Il espérait qu'ils en seraient compréhensible. Il ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

 _Se lever..._

Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il tenta vainement de bouger un muscle. C'était une nuit semblable. Mais si difficile... Était-ce parce qu'il était de nouveau seul? Tant mieux. Il s'assombrit. Que des problèmes de ne plus être seul. Subir ce stress. Ces amis qui tentaient de lui parler, qui venaient presque chaque jour devant les grilles malgré les Aurors qui le gardait. James ne l'abandonnait pas. Ni Sirius. Ni Peter.

Malgré leurs _regards._

Malgré ce qu'il avait _fait._

C'était sa première nuit aussi.

 _Figé._

Alors qu'il plongeait ses crocs en lui sans aucune hésitation.

Ses ongles...

Ah. Non. Rien. C'était fini. La pleine lune. Aucune griffe pour s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Pour... Une douleur aiguë surgit dans son dos. Il bougea faiblement. Dur. Le sol... Il toussa. Cracha. S'étouffant alors que lentement...

Des flash...

 _Un sourire carnassier. Pleins de crocs. Et un rire grave.  
_

C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant que sa vie ne bascule. Il n'en avait que des vagues souvenirs. Mais il se rappelait de cette phrase... qu'il lui avait dites.

 _Ton sang coule dans mes veines, maintenant.  
_

Il était devenu...

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent alors que la lumière du jour vint lui brûler la rétine.

Comme _lui._

Ses pupilles devinrent vitreuses alors qu'une dernière pensée le traversait au son grinçant de la grille qui s'ouvrait... Libérant une lumière aveuglante jusqu'à ses pieds...

 _Ton sang coule dans mes veines..._

Qu'il avait répandu cette malédiction à son tour, y mordant et prenant son offrande dont il en ressentait encore, sur sa langue, son goût de fer qui se déversait sinueusement dans ses veines.

* * *

 **Voilà, un peu bizarre sans doute ^^'**

 **Sur ce,**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
